


So... get this.

by WellFuckYouSir



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look kid, I don't want to have to charge you with obstruction in a federal investigation...” Agent Stark starts</p><p>“And I don't want my father to have to arrest you for impersonating FBI agents.” Stiles interrupts and the agents look at each other confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... get this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a superwolf crossover since forever, so here it is.  
> And it also has a little Derek-apreciation because the guy deserves it.  
> Enjoy

“Hey kid.” One of the suited men says as soon as he opens the door, and isn’t that a _little_ insulting? He’s 18, and he has been fighting supernatural creatures for almost three years; a little respect could be good. “We are agents Stark and Banner with the FBI. Can we talk to your father?”

“Can I see you credentials, gentlemen?” Stiles asks with an innocent tone, because it always gets him what he wants; well, _almost_ always. 

They take out a couple of badges that, to an inexpert eye might seem like _perfectly_ normal but Stiles knows they are fakes. He decides to play along anyway, to discover what they are after; because Chris has already told him about this kind of hunters and he can count on him as backup as well as on his father and a pack of werewolves. 

“Ok, everything is in order. C'mon in, my dad's not home, but I can give him a call and he'll drop by.”  He says and opens the door completely letting them inside and leading them to the kitchen table. “Can I get you something?”

“No thanks.” They answer at the same time and Stiles just drops on a chair in front of them.

“So, is there anything I can help you with? My dad's the sheriff and I know what's going on in this town.”

“No, we would like to speak to your father.” Agent Banner says.

“Actually...” Agent Stark intervenes looking pointedly at his partner. “What do you know about the recent deaths that had been happening?”

“Oh, the police department is on it; my father is not especially concerned because they've dealt with worse. It's just an idiot that's having sex with women and killing them after it.” Stiles smirks, they know there's an incubus in Beacon Hills and the wolves have been tracking it for days. It's taking them longer that expected to find it but they know how to kill it so they are only worried for the victims it is taking.

Both men have a you-don't-know-what-you-are-dealing-with expression on their faces that he has seen too many times in his life and Stiles wants to laugh, but he refrains and they drop the topic. 

“And what can you tell us about some of the older cases?” Agent Banner asks. “Where the bodies were found maimed, with claw marks and bites all over them?”

And that's where Stiles is drawing the line, they can hunt whatever they want in their territory as long as his pack or anyone he cares is involved; but if they are looking for werewolves, Stiles is stopping them right now, because the only werewolves in the town are the ones he cares about.

Also, the Sheriff must be there any minute now.

“Nope, that's all you get to ask for today.” 

“Look kid, I don't want to have to charge you with obstruction in a federal investigation...” Agent Stark starts

“And I don't want my father to have to arrest you for impersonating FBI agents.” Stiles interrupts and the agents look at each other confused.

“I don't know what you are talking about, kid.” Agent Stark says. “But if you are implying that...”

“I'm not implying anything, ‘agent’.” Stiles interrupts again. “I'm saying that you are not FBI agents, even if your badges are damn good,” He really needs to remind himself not to praise the bad guys, it never ends well. “But, as a sheriff kid, I know real badges, and yours are not. Also, if that didn't give you away, your aliases would have. Banner and Stark? Seriously? Could you have been more obvious? Do you realize that The Avengers is quite a famous film, right? Seriously, my English teacher used a better alias and she wasn't a hunter.” They look ridiculous, but who wouldn't. Stiles had broken their facades seconds after meeting them. “And don't even try to deny it, you have the stance and the way you talk and even the smell, Jesus fucking Christ!”

It doesn't take them long to process what he just said and a second later he has two guns pointing at him over his kitchen table.

“You are a werewolf.” The hunter with short hair and magic green eyes says.

“Don't be ridiculous!” Because they are; being ridiculous and stupid, that’s it. And probably the worst damn hunters he’s ever encountered. He's only 147 pound of pale skin and fragile bone and he tells them so. “I'm as human as they come, dudes. I just happen to hang out with a couple of hunters and they smell just like you, gunpowder and wolfs bane. But they are considerably friendlier than you two. You may know them, they are known as the Argents.”

Their faces are priceless, and Stiles is beaming when he hears the front door opening.

“And that must be my father” Stiles informs them.

“Dad we are in the kitchen!” he shouts and he is as surprised as the hunters to see that his dad is not alone; there’s also a very angry-looking werewolf snarling and growling at them. And Stiles remembers that there were two guns pointed at him and that they are not pointed at him anymore but at the former alpha of Beacon Hills and nothing good can come out of this.

The atmosphere is tense and anyone is saying anything and Stiles doesn’t like silence and even though it’s not silent because Derek is growling, it’s not comfortable.

“Ok, everybody put you weapons and fangs away” he says pointing at Derek. “We are going to sit down on the table like the civilized people that we are and you are going to let me talk.”

 

* * *

 

“So let me get this clear” Dean - that’s how the hunter with magical green eyes is called - summarizes. “This town is pack territory, which means a dysfunctional group of dangerous creatures protect it from other dangerous creatures.” He continues pointing at Stiles “And your best friend, that’s a kid your age, is the Alpha of the pack which is formed by teenagers.”

“Yes” Stiles retorts. “Was it that difficult?”

“Well, it’s nothing like we’ve ever encountered before” Sam says.

Sam, who is apparently Dean’s brother, is the nicer of the two. But Stiles thinks that Dean is only a little mean because he needs to get laid which makes him think about…

Derek flares his nostril and gives him a warning look. Stiles blushes but turns to the hunters and keeps talking.

“Look, I know it’s strange but the Hale pack has been keeping this land safe for generations. And we’ve had a little bit of trouble… ok, a lot of trouble recently. But we deal with it, and we are good at it. We don’t need hunters poking around in our business.”

“And, what about the Argents? They are hunters and they live in Beacon Hills” Sam asks.

 “We have a truce with the head of the family” Derek answers. “More like our alpha is banging her” Stiles mutters, making Derek’s ears turn pink; but he continues. “They are part of the pack now”

“And where do you fit with this bunch of teenagers?” Dean asks him then, and Stiles tenses up because he knows he’s touched a sore spot. Derek has been insecure about his place in the pack since he gave up his alpha powers and Stiles and he pack have been doing everything on their hands to make him believe that he is needed, that they want him there and that he’s not just their former Alpha.  

“He may not be the Alpha” Stiles says. “But he’s been a werewolf longer than anyone else and he actually knows what he’s doing. He helps protect this town as everyone else in this room does.”

All of them seem satisfied with his answer and their conversation takes another path but Stiles is unfocused because Derek has taken his hand under the table, and that’s the closest to public displays of affection he has ever shown.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, when they’ve send off the Winchesters to hunt the incubus and his dad is out with Melissa, because he never wants to know what his son and a 20-something year old werewolf are up to in his house, they rest on Stiles’ bed, Derek laying on his back with Stiles sprawled on top of him drawing intricate patterns on his skin.

“You know we need you in the pack, right?” Stiles mumbles, but Derek doesn’t answer, so he continues. “You are important to us, to me; and we would be lost if you weren’t here.”

He rises his head and looks at Derek who is looking at him right back. He looks vulnerable and soft and loving and the only thing Stiles can do is climb up until he reaches Derek's face and he can leave a sweet kiss on his wolf’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr ](http://wolfsbaneandrowan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
